


Adidas Consolidates

by cinne3



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, doesn't know how to dumb down that adidas is not a power item and never will be, don't give me ideas, inspired by the two lines on his armor slash clothes, not saying it was a bad one i mean, not stopping schezo from the pursuit, oshare bones - Freeform, oshare has a riot in the fashion department, schezo wegey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinne3/pseuds/cinne3
Summary: Schezo believes on his second life that Adidas can be suited like armor and tries to convince the salesclerk otherwise.





	Adidas Consolidates

Oshare admitted clients with at least an idea of fashion principle. He was more than happy to suggest their improving, so he doesn’t know why a dark arts practitioner was just now open to Adidas and insisting he find it like an Arca relic. He already told him once, and again to serve as a reminder, that Adidas you can find anywhere. And he refutes the offer, wanting the best of the best Adidas apparel under his belt.  
“Can you tell me your name, hun?”

Oshare recognized he was about to go on a tangent and cuts him off with a hand. He tells him his name is Schezo Wegey.

“Who told you about Adidas then?”

“I - you should know Arle - I was made a fool of myself when she said I’ve been ‘missing the real deal’. That I should invest in the Adidas brand name and when I asked what it was - Adidas is apparently the most sought after clothing brand in her world.” He pulled a face, working his eyebrows closer, like he believed any of what Arle said shouldn’t be taken for a joke. 

Oshare helps himself to asking, “Why?”

“What do you mean, why? I want its power. If there is formidable armor here I’m happy to take and find use of it.” 

And in further word of his own, Schezo made himself out to be a burglar, assuring he can do all that he wants when the clothes are in his hands. 

“Why wouldn’t you go to another store that has this brand,” he asked. 

“They forbade me from going inside them.”

Oshare suddenly makes it a point to catch his breath in the cover of his hands over his mouth, mocking the respiratory system he doesn’t have or need. 

“Get out,” He would’ve said if Schezo didn’t stand right behind the counter to hear it. He only reflects the look of horror on Oshare because he is, not out of the signs clicking for him that he might’ve probably said something wrong. He coughs and glances the room in half-turns of his head, on the lookout for Adidas - three-striped, no double. Schezo returns the questions, “Are they not letting me claim Adidas because of its great power, do you think?”

Oshare is fighting a smile to fit a line, agreeing and nodding off the absolute work this guy was. 

“It’s powerful against the harsher climate. With some pieces giving you full protection,” he went on, “Schezo, you know what stores to buy from or should I direct you to a few I know?”

“Yes, give it to me!”  
“The coordinates,” he reiterates. 

Oshare has to turn around to hide the pain of laughing in silence and quickly on a sheet writes the names of stores around their district. 

“Uh - a few of them are further than here. I’m thinking the next town over but nothing too far away. You should be…”  
Oshare handed the list over the counter and was looking for the word. When he leaves his bordered-off space of the store, he walks over and sits a hand on his shoulder. 

Oshare said, “Schezo, look, I want you to take careful measure of how you talk to the store owners. You don’t know that they share your tastes in humor so talk in a way everyone can get you.”

Not that he was counting on it being this sexually repressed for a gag, but Oshare tried. He patted his shoulders and sent him off with the best of luck. Schezo, waving back, and would come to read the back of the note that directed him to the closest library.


End file.
